


something old

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: Yes, cousin Loki happens to be one of the few people in the family that Thor is out to. One might even say they tumbled out of the closet together. Sans clothing.Thor, Loki, a family wedding and a whole lot of bad. But the nice kind of bad.





	something old

The house was fucking crowded. Backyard wedding sounds romantic until you have to cram fifty people into a three bedroom house while they wait and get ready. It’s also starting to look like the sweltering heat will indeed go away soon, yay - only to be replaced by a downpour. 

 

Thor tries to escape upstairs for a second. He likes his cousin, sure, but maybe if she went for a nice air-conditioned venue with an open bar, he would like her even more. 

 

“If you’re trying to sneak a peek at changing bridesmaids, you’re out of luck I’m afraid.”

 

Oh great. Thor turns around, leaning against the wall, trying to look casual. “Not much of a bridesmaids kind of person, you know that.”

 

Yes,  _ cousin  _ Loki happens to be one of the few people in the family that Thor is out to. One might even say they tumbled out of the closet together. Sans clothing.

 

“The best man, then. Or the groom. Or will you wait until he’s officially family?”

 

“Like you were innocent,” Thor throws back. The humid heat is getting to him. Under his jacket, his shirt must be soaking. Loki on the other hand looks perfectly untouched by it all, except for the curling of his hair. Shorter than it used to be. He looks good. Unlike Thor, he’s not in the wedding party so he gets to wear grey slacks and a green button down, which Thor envies. He feels like a dick in his beige suit.

 

“Maybe not innocent, but I sure was fourteen.”

 

And Thor was sixteen and not very smart. He prefers not to say that out loud.

 

“Oh lighten up,” Loki snorts when Thor just keeps on scowling at him. “Come on. I found someone’s stash.”

 

* * *

High, the party is better. The ceremony went well, as far as these things go, and the weather is settling a bit, or maybe Thor is just handling it better now that he’s taken off his jacket and tie and unbuttoned his shirt maybe a little more than is appropriate for public. But hey. Now that he’s a bit relaxed, he’s starting to notice that Loki is looking at him less like he’s a creep from his childhood and more like he wouldn’t mind a second round.

 

He’s quite convinced of that when Loki hands him a drink that’s overbrimming with ice. Thor takes a sip, keeping eye contact. 

 

“You have a hotel room?” 

 

This would probably be the point where Thor rebuffs the question and the underlying assumption. 

 

Too bad he's high, drunk and has had a crush on his cousin since he was fifteen. 

 

“The hotel in town was full. I'm at a motel about an hour away,” he says, chasing the taste those words leave in his mouth away with his drink. 

 

Loki’s eyes are a bit glassy, but bright. “No one else from the wedding there?” 

 

“Not as far as I know.” 

 

* * *

 

Thor has his hand shoved down Loki’s pants before the motel room door closes behind them. He’s fired up and  _ angry  _ because Loki’s idea of fun was apparently to nearly make Thor come in his pants in the taxi, while gushing to the driver about what great fun he and  _ his cousin  _ had at the party.

 

Sadistic little fucker.

 

Thor pulls the belt out from the loops of Loki’s pants and unzips them, shoving them down before none too gently slamming Loki against the wall and going to his knees.

 

Loki’s dick is hard in his tight underwear and Thor gets rid of that too, looking up. “Did I fuck you up or were you born that way?”

 

Loki strokes himself, trying to push the head of his cock into Thor’s mouth. “Were _ you _ ?”

 

Thor shrugs and opens wide.

 

Loki has his fingers wrapped vindictively in Thor’s hair, pulling and tugging, forcing Thor to take him deep, make him choke, except that Thor is way too good at this and the weed pretty much erases his gag reflex. So instead of punishing Thor, Loki is the one who can barely remain upright as he comes in Thor’s mouth, panting like he just ran a marathon.

 

Thor sits back, smugly looking up. Loki is nowhere near as put together as he was at the wedding and it makes his own cock pulse with want. 

 

Loki staggers towards the bed and sprawls out on it. “I’m not letting you fuck me,” he mumbles into the comforter as though he knows Thor’s eyes are drawn to his bare ass. “You gotta earn that.”

 

Thor laughs quietly to himself and gets up to undress. Even the slightly stale, warm air of the motel room is bliss on his naked skin and he lands on the bed next to Loki, bouncing him.

 

Loki raises his head, a protest clearly forming when he pauses, looking up and down Thor’s body.

 

“You didn’t look like this when we were kids.”

 

“Nope,” Thor agrees, smiling. And because it can’t hurt, he fold his arms behind his head. It doesn’t count as flexing, really. Loki keeps staring, pushing himself up on one arm, reaching out to touch.

 

When he swirls a sharp nail around Thor’s nipple, Thor grunts. “Careful. If you don’t want to fuck, you shouldn’t get me all fired up.”

 

“No self-control?” Loki asks, a little breathy.

 

“Oh, it’s not that. I just pout terribly.”

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to fuck. I just said I’m not letting you fuck me.”

 

Thor laughs fully then. “And I’m not letting you either, little cousin. Not in this nasty bed and without dinner.”

 

Loki moves his hand to the inside of Thor’s thigh, stroking his skin, playing with the sparse fuzz that Thor has there. How he managed to find one of Thor’s improbable erogenous zones, Thor doesn’t know. 

 

“In what world does dirty incestuous fucking include wining and dining?”

 

“In mine,” Thor replies calmly. Loki cups his balls in his hand, a little curious, teasing. Thor likes that a whole lot. 

 

“I hope that’s hypothetical,” Loki warns, emphasizing that with a squeeze of his hand. Thor sucks in a breath.

 

“Careful there.”

 

“Careful yourself.”

 

Thor looks at him, narrowing his eyes. “I never really got over what we did. It was still there, in my mind. Every time I saw you...”

 

“But it wasn’t all bad. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” As he speaks, Loki drags his hand upwards and starts jerking Thor off, slowly, languidly. Just the way Thor likes. Just the way they did it even when they were horny teenagers.

 

“No-ah,” Thor shakes his head. Slow or not, he’s going to come soon. “It wasn’t all bad at all.”

  
  



End file.
